1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to railway cars and more particularly concerns wheel and axle assemblies for railway cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railroad cars usually comprise two bogies or trucks with each truck having two sets of wheel and axle assemblies. The wheel and axle assemblies usually are solid components which add considerable unsprung weight to the railroad car. Further, the wheels are pressed on the axles to provide an interference fit.
Accordingly, it is the primary aim of this invention to provide lightweight wheel and axle assemblies easily adaptable to conventional truck designs.
A further object is to reduce unsprung weight in railroad cars, to reduce hunting, reduce tendencies towards unstable dynamic conditions and increase payload and performance.
The present invention includes a plurality of embodiments, each of which is an improvement over the Prior Art in that each includes a tubular axle connected to a journal portion of a different type car wheel, all resulting in a strong and lightweight assembly.